1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system, and more particularly, to a high-zoom-ratio and small-size zoom lens system suitable for use as a taking lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously disclosed high-zoom-ratio zoom lens systems having a zoom ratio of as high as 10.times. include one having positive, negative, positive, negative, positive configuration (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. S63-205629, etc.), one having positive, negative, positive, negative, positive, negative configuration (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. H4-146407, etc.) and one having positive, negative, negative, positive, positive configuration (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. H2-208619, etc.).
However, the above-mentioned zoom lens systems, which are large in total length at the shortest focal length condition, cannot be said to be handy for use as standard zoom lens systems.